


Mystery Manor at Gibraltar

by silverhorse123



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, There's a "dog", Unreliable Narrator, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolves, amateur writer, an attempt was made at being a good author, im doing my best though, it's fine though, minor violence happens to the dog, probably will be rewritten, unbetaed, use of the word fuck, who is it?, you'll learn in two weeks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhorse123/pseuds/silverhorse123
Summary: There's a dog on base! Well maybe it's a dog. It could be an Overwatch agent who is a werewolf but doesn't want anybody to know.





	1. Hana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be updating the tags as we go to avoid spoilers.

Honestly, Hana thought she was braver than this. The base had a scary movie night every full moon, and this one in particular really got to her. Images of both the movie and old battles played through her mind whenever she closed her eyes. Maybe she could've visited Dr. Ziegler for sleeping medicine, but frankly, it was late and the doctor deserved more sleep than she got, not to mention medicine was in short supply. Dr. Ziegler couldn't just get medicine delivered to a old base full of criminals claiming to be reforming Overwatch.

So, instead, she wandered Gibraltar’s halls. They were peaceful this time if night, and the soft noises soothed her. It also let her ponder the many uncertainties of the world, such as: “What is Bastion saying?” “If we changed Overwatch’s name to something else, would it still be illegal?” and, the classic, “Is Genji wearing enough clothes to be considered decent?”

Although, if anyone really wanted to know, they could just ask Genji. Wait. Scratch that. He would give a really vague answer that made you more concerned than anything. If Zenyatta was around, he might give a straight answer though. No, scratch that too. Zenyatta is an enabler most likely he’d just-

“Fuck!”

She'd been so deep in thought she tripped right over something as she turned the corner. She must've ran right into a cleaning robot as it was making its rounds.”Stupid Winston and his stealthy maids. Always cleaning stuff and being efficient.” As she righted herself, she became much more remorseful. 

A massive amber dog was lying on its side, winded from taking a knee to the side. “Oh my God, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” How could she hurt a dog? She must be the worst person in the entire world. She went to check on the canine, but it weakly growled at her as she approached.  
“C’mon buddy, I need to get a look at you. We can't have you going around injured.” The dog slowly gathered its legs under itself and looked in her direction. Taking this as permission, she slowly extended her hand. But, as soon as it recognized her action, it bolted. Hana chased after it, and man was it fast. By the time she chased it up the stairs, to bay door A, she couldn't catch a glimpse of the dog.

“Hey, Athena, whose dog was that?”  
Athena's voice echoed through the empty area, “Apologies agent D.va, but you aren’t authorized to know that information.”  
Weird. So instead Hana asked, “Can you please tell me what the dog’s name is?”  
“I cannot do that either agent D.va”  
Annoying. “Can you tell me where it is?”  
Athena curtly replied, “Agent D.va, the dog is fine. I have analyzed the scenario and have concluded it will continue to be fine. I am certain you will meet the dog again within the week. Please consider returning to your quarters. It has now turned to 3:30 AM and tomorrow agent Zaryanova’s recruit will be visiting the base.”

Hana returned to her room, defeated. It was hard to argue with a program that could process 30 arguments before you opened your mouth. At least she could find solace in the fact Athena knew where the dog was, and that no dog could run that fast with a broken rib. 

Tomorrow she will find that dog and give it the best pets it has ever gotten.


	2. Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston learns about the dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not proud of this chapter, but I don't want it out late, so I'll try coming back to it.

In Winston's opinion, the best thing about the recall was communal breakfasts. It was wonderful being surrounded by so many friends. Before, he was alone all day except for Athena. Sure, Lena and Emily came over once a week to eat dinner with him, but talking to the same two people every week just made him feel more lonely. Even Athena in her infinite knowledge didn't have any advice, other than, “On the internet nobody knows you're a genetically modified space gorilla.” Which, was technically true.

 

The resident MEKA pilot interrupted his musing by plopping her plate near his and making the most faux angry face he has ever seen.

“How dare you keep such a big secret from me? Winston, honestly, I thought I could trust you. How can I trust you to have my back in battle if you won't even tell me when there is a dog on base?”

“I uhh… What?”

“You continue the ruse! Honestly Winston. You've been got.”

“Hana, I honestly don't know what you mean. I haven't been notified of any pets on base other than Ganymede.”

“Wait, really? You haven't seen a massive brown dog walking around? Like, weighs more than twice my weight big?”

“No? Athena, did one of the agents bring a pet and not notify me?”

Athena piped up “No creatures have brought on base without you being notified. This includes Ganymede, the centipede within Bastion's chassis, Agent Shimada’s-”

“Thank you Athena. Well Hana, there you have it. There are no dogs on the premises.”

“I know what I saw last night!"

“Athena just said-”

“Apologies Winston, but Agent Hana is correct. There was a canine on base last night whose guardian is an agent on base.”

“But you just- alright. Fine. Who is the dog’s guardian?”

Athena took a minute to answer, “Patient confidentiality.” Hana and Winston shared a look.

“Where is Dr. Ziegler?”

“Dr. Ziegler is currently in the medical bay.”

Winston sighed deeply “Thank you Athena”

At this point, Winston's scientist instincts were tingling. Who brought a dog? Who else knew about it? How are they feeding it? How do you even smuggle a dog into a military base?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to avoid using dialogue because I'm not good at using it.  
> Me to me:Plan for all of the chapters to use a ton of dialogue.  
> Sorry buddies!


	3. Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is over worked and exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. I think I'm learning a lot from this, so I'm glad I decided to not give up

Being Overwatch’s doctor was one of the most tiring jobs on base. Angela had to maintain facilities, go on missions,and heal people after they had been shot, electrocuted, blown up, and everything in between. It was a thankless job, but no one else could be trusted with her technology, even if she ever wanted to quit. 

Perhaps her job would be easier if people wouldn't argue about their state of health every two minutes.

“Angela! Meine Freundin. I am fine! I just hit my head!”

Speaking of which...

“And now have a gash on your head and may have a concussion.”

“Angela, bitte, McCree made breakfast! Think of all the food that will go to waste if you don’t let me go!”

“No. I need to you stay here to make sure nothing is wrong.”

“Angela please!” 

If you thought an elderly warrior with only one eye couldn’t beg, you were wrong. He could make a dragon give up its last gold coin just by looking at it.

“Fine! Mein Gott. At least let me bandage your wound”

When she finished, Reinhardt practically jumped out of the hospital bed in his rush to leave. After she watched Reinhardt leave, she slumped into her chair and closed her eyes. Sometimes she doesn’t know why she bothers. A knock at her door interrupts her five seconds of peace.

“Excuse me for interrupting Dr. Ziegler, but can I discuss an important matter with you?”  

“Of course Winston.”

“I have been informed that there is a dog on base, belonging to one of the agents. Do you happen to know who it belongs to?”

“Athena doesn’t know?”

“She does, but she has claimed it would violate patient confidentiality if she told me. I mean! I don’t want you to tell me either! I just want to make sure that the agent it taking proper care of it. Not that I don’t trust-” She needs to stop him before he talks to her for 3 hours about how to care for a dog.

“I don’t know who owns the dog Winston.”

“What? ”

“I haven’t been notified by anyone on base about a pet, but I wish I had. I remember when Jack’s parents brought his dog to Zurich. Everyone was fawning over her for hours.”

That brought a chuckle from Winston “Yes, that was certainly fun.” They paused for a moment, remembering how things were before the fall. 

Winston cleared his throat, “Dr. Ziegler, do you mind if I use your computer to access the security cameras?”

“Of course you may Winston. I am curious about this dog too.”

Winston sat beside her on the ground near her desk and moved the keyboard to his lap. 

“Athena, can you tell me where agent D.va saw the dog?”

“I will pull up the footage on Dr. Ziegler’s computer.”

“Thank you Athena.”

The footage rolled, and they saw what they expected, Hana and a big dog. They watched as it ran through the doors to the storage bay then ran up the stairs to the one hallway with no cameras. Angela didn’t know if its owner was extremely lucky or if they had trained the dog to go through that hallway. Angela was starting to become invested in solving this mystery.

So she asked Athena, “We don’t have any footage of the dog after that?”

“No Dr. Ziegler.”

“Really? What sort of dog is smart enough to evade at least 3 cameras?”

“It would be more correct to call it a wolf rather than a dog.”

Winston started to look a bit red around the edges and exclaimed, “Someone brought a wolf to the base!?! Without telling me!?!”

“Technically, Winston, you were informed.”

**“What do you mean** -”

“Winston, your frustration level is increasing dramatically. May I recommend going for a walk? Or perhaps getting ready for agent Zaryanova’s guest?”

Angela glanced at the clock as it changed to 9:28, 30 minutes until Lynx Seventeen was scheduled to arrive.”Winston, Athena is right. I’m certain that we can find who brought a wolf on base later. We need to make a good impression on one of the few people capable of tracking Talon activity.”

Winston deflated “You are right as ever Dr. Ziegler. I will see you at the welcome party."

As the doctor watched another person leave her medical lab, she sighed. _Who could’ve guessed that being on a team of extraordinary people would be so exhausting?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye-up it is a wolf. Imagine that. A wolf in a werewolf story.


	4. Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana Amari and Lynx Seventeen come up for a plan to catch the wolf.

The party Winston put together for Lynx Seventeen was pretty nice. Certainly better than she ever got. She got an introduction then immediately got thrown into battle. The circumstances are quite different now anyway. Then it was robots killing everyone because an AI told them to. Now it was a terrorist organisation killing people and stealing information AND couple robots killing people because an AI may be telling them to.

Someone pulls out a chair from the table and interrupts her thoughts,“So, you are Ana Amari?”

“Why yes I am, am I to assume you are our new recruit?”

“Yes I am, Lynx Seventeen at your service. I have been told I am going to be working closely with you”

“I know the most about the top agents of Talon in the group, and have been tracking Reaper for years. Besides. I am a curious old women who would hate to be out of the loop.” Ana batted her lashes innocently

“I think I would hate to disappoint ‘the scariest lady on base’ and ‘the true brains of the operation’”

“Now who would ever call me such things?” she asked looking directly at the only person who would try to flatter her. Figures McCree would try to get on her good side after the stunt he pulled on the last mission. Winston interrupted the stink eye she was giving McCree when he walked up to the table.

“Lynx, I wanted to talk with you about training, now I understand you don’t wish to fight in any skirmishes, but I want you to still-”

Athena interrupted,“I am sorry  Winston, but I have more information on the wolf situation. The owner has informed me that it will be out again tonight.”

“Wait no, Athena. Did you ask anything else? Can you tell me who it is now?”

“I have no more information.”

“Athena please. I have more work to do today than this!” Ana was certain she never heard the gorilla plead before this.This must be quite the story if it was distressing Winston this much, and it must have an interesting conclusion for Athena to hide it from Winston.

“So Winston, do you have anything to share with the class?”

Winston sighed deeply, giving into Ana’s request “Last night Hana saw what she thought to be a dog wandering the halls. Hana tells me, I go to Dr. Ziegler. Then Athena finally tells us it isn’t just a dog, and it is a wolf. Athena won’t tell me anything about the owner and won’t elaborate.”

“Athena, does it live on base?”

“It hasn’t left the base for a significant amount of time since the start of the recall, Captain Amari”

“Why didn’t you tell-”

“Winston, your frustration level is increasing dramatically. May I recommend go-”

Lynx decides to pipe up, “So, it is on base, and we know it will leave its hiding place tonight.”

Ana sees where this is going “So we could, say, keep an eye on it and track it back to its owner.”

Lynx ponders this for a moment “If the wolf didn’t smell or see anyone. It was smart enough to avoid trained Overwatch agents for two months, I’m certain it’s wary enough to stay away from everyone.”

 _A good point_   “I can sleep dart it, and then put a tracker on it. Winston, did the ecologist leave any wildlife trackers here?

Winston is starting to look excited at the prospect of solving the mystery. “Yes! They did!”

So the three agents talked for a hour more then dispersed, confident in their plan, and vowed to meet again in the morning.

* * *

 

 

At a quarter after midnight, Ana successfully sleep darted the wolf. She had to admire how smart it had to be to avoid notice for this long. It was as massive as Winston reported, and had a beautiful brown coat. As she slipped the tracking collar over its massive head, she couldn’t help but wonder how you keep such a large beast fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of head canons in there. 1) Lynx couldn't follow the wolf because omnics can't turn off their lights, so they can't sneak up on humans. 2) Gibraltar was a base for the science. They stored stuff there and did experiments, and some some of which take years to complete. That's why Winston still lives there, to protect the experiments and make sure they are still viable when they complete. That's why ecologists left some of their stuff too.
> 
> Sorry about this chapter


	5. Jesse and Lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TRUTH!

Jesse McCree is a lot of things. Bounty hunter. Deserter. Gunslinger. One of the things he couldn’t claim to be is a wise man. A wise man wouldn’t have pulled the stunt he pulled last night. A wise man wouldn’t assume he could run faster than Ana Amari could aim. A wise man wouldn’t get his arm stuck in a collar. A wise man also wouldn’t wake up a man who has been on the run for several years by making loud noises.

So he rang the buzzer on Hanzo’s door wearing no more than some jeans hanging off his hips. Jesse heard nothing for several moments. He made a move to buzz again, but was interrupted by the door opening. 

Hanzo opened the door with storm bow in his hand, arrow drawn. He looked extremely unimpressed with his presence. “What did you do?” 

McCree shifted on his feet a little. He didn’t really want to have this conversation. It was embarrassing enough to have to walk over here. So he deflected. “Well, ya see, I just sorta scooted them on. Let me tell you, getting pants on with your one good hand pinned is harder than-”

Hanzo leveled him with a glare, “We both know what I meant. Come inside. I will remove the collar around your neck while you tell me what actually happened.”

_ Oh thank god. _ McCree followed Hanzo into the room and sat in front of the bed. The covers were on the floor, likely swept off the bed when Hanzo woke up ready for a fight.  _ I should probably apologize for that. _

Hanzo sat behind him on the bed and started finding the clasp mechanism on the collar. He was sure to not touch McCree’s skin and he was thankful. After his romps his skin was hypersensitive and uncomfortable. Jesse snorted. “Ya’ want the whole truth, the half truth, or an utter lie? The whole truth would take a hot minute to tell and ain’t nearly as interesting as an utter lie.”

Hanzo paused, “I believe I wanted ‘what actually happened.’ I’m sure it will be interesting enough.”

McCree sighed dramatically, “Damn shame. I had a story all lined up about several llamas and a gun fight.”

Hanzo huffed. “Maybe another time cowboy”

“Alright, alright, so remember that time in Nevada we tried claimin’ each others bounties? And you asked ’What are you gunslinger?’ and I lied real bad? Well the truth would happen to be-”

Then the door slid open

* * *

 

 

The worst part of every single job was waiting. There’s never enough to do to distract yourself, and sleeping is hard. Or so Lynx has heard. Sleeping isn’t exactly a requirement for omnics. 

But eventually 8 o’clock rolled around and the waiting came to an end. Dr. Ziegler, Ana Amari, Winston, and themselves gathered around the biggest moniter, anxious to see where the wolf holed up during the day. 

Winston opened the program, and they watched as the tracker dot appeared on the map. The watched as it went from room 108 to room 114.

Lynx gives first, “Whose names are those?”

Winston glances at his notes, and double checks again. He looks up determination in his eyes, “Those are the rooms of Agent McCree and Agent Hanzo.”

* * *

 

And that is how Lynx Seventeen finds himself in the doorway of Hanzo Shimada, with Jesse McCree sitting on the floor with no shirt on, but wearing the tracking collar Ana put on the wolf.  _ Interesting.  _

McCree looks frozen honestly. His shoulders tense, and he snaps his mouth shut. He gathers the blanket that was on the floor around his shoulders. He clears his throat, preparing something to say. 

Dr. Ziegler isn’t going to wait for him though. “Jesse. What are you doing?”

Winston doesn’t let him answer. “How did you get that collar? Where’s the wolf?”

Amari also has questions. “Jesse, how did you get your hand stuck in the collar?”

They keep asking question after question and McCree looks more and more harried. Then he started doing… something. His ears started slipping up his head and steam rose from is body. The steam got so thick that he couldn’t see through it. By the time it cleared, all he saw was a wolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Not surprised. That's the end. Probably. I might go back and fix up some chapters and re upload. Please leave your thoughts, or if you think I need to re-do the chapter. I tried to not spell it out too much.


End file.
